


Dulce sueño

by AstroStellar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Hot Sex, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:20:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16146731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstroStellar/pseuds/AstroStellar
Summary: [Basado en las ovas]Noctis se ha marchado de la ciudadela, y a su vez, Gladio e Ignis tienen una relación algo tirante al ser completamente opuestos.El último mentado es enviado por Regis a vigilar a su hijo, pero no tiene el cuerpo para atender al 100% su deber...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Felicidades Irene!♥  
> Este es mi regalo✨
> 
> ¡Espero que lo disfrutes! ^^

 

                 Se encontraba enfebrecido desde hacía escasos días, pero, extraño a lo que pudiera parecer por su aparente rectitud ante la vida, no le había prestado mayor importancia.

                No sé encontraba tan mal.

Caminó por los pasillos de la ciudadela, sus pasos repiqueteando las baldosas con un ritmo acompasado, correcto, como era él. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, notando su vista cansada y algo borrosa. Paró un solo instante para cerrar los ojos y agitar el rostro, intentando despejarse, consiguiéndolo a duras penas. Centrándose con un esfuerzo titánico.

               –Solo un poco más... –Murmuró para sí, reiniciando la marcha luego de conseguir enfocar por entero la visión, con el mismo ritmo compensado, calculado.

Apretó de forma discreta la mano firme que sostenía la carpeta con los papeles que debía entregar al rey, antes de girar la esquina para entrar en el despacho del mentado.

              Al abrir las puertas, luego de tocar con un golpe quedo, saludó formalmente.

              –Buenos días, su majestad. –Se inclinó por completo, antes de levantar el rostro de nuevo, sintiendo un pequeño vahído por el movimiento, pero ignorándolo en la medida de lo posible.  –¿Deseaba alguna cosa?

              Los ojos del rey se posaron en él. Regis estaba serio, pero luego de mirarle un solo instante, sonrió. Acto seguido, se puso a ojear unos informes que estaban sobre su escritorio, algo distraído. Era extraño ver esa faceta en Regis, pero de inmediato, Ignis supo a que se debía.

              Noctis.

              No culpaba al rey por su abstracción. En realidad, todos estaban preocupados por el joven príncipe, después de todo, hacia escasas semanas que había marchado a vivir solo a su nuevo piso y casi no habían vuelto a saber de él. Tan despreocupado como era siempre, era probable que, o no quisiera tener contacto por el momento, o simplemente, se le hubiera olvidado.

              –Me gustaría pedirte un favor, no como rey… sino como padre. –Su voz era firme al volver a mirarle a los ojos, esta vez con intensidad, uniendo los iris de ambos en un hilo inseparable. Lo último mentado lo dijo con solemnidad, remarcando así la importancia que tenía todo aquello para el monarca. Encarándole desde la escasa distancia que los separaba, demostraba que aquello era un favor personal, no una orden. –No sé nada de Noctis en todos estos días, así que me gustaría que fueras a visitarlo. Iría yo, pero…

              _No sería apropiado._ Pensó el joven, leyendo la expresión del hombre como un libro abierto. Sabía que Noct quería libertad, y si estaba pendiente de él, lo ataba con más fuerza, se resistiría hasta cortar lazos por completo.

Comprendía lo que quería decir. En realidad, le hacía un favor, al pedirle aquello, dado que también estaba preocupado, incluso algo distraído, lejos de lo que pudiera parecer al pensar en el devenir del príncipe.

              Inclinó levemente la cabeza, en un gesto de confort y asentimiento.

              –Será todo un honor velar por su seguridad. Le informaré en disponer de más datos, su majestad.

              El rey asintió de forma breve al escuchar las firmes palabras del joven, algo más tranquilo. Sabía que podía contar con su apoyo para cualquier cosa, incluso con su escasa edad y experiencia, había demostrado ser digno de confianza, y él se la había brindado.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro, algo entrado en años del rey, una pizca más aliviado.

Podía confiar en Ignis para aquello.

              –Mantenme informado pues. –Acabó diciendo por toda respuesta, pero ambos sabiendo lo agradecido que estaba por todo aquel favor.

 

              –No pienso llamar. –Espetó. –Tan solo hace dos semanas. Tampoco es que me haya dejado tranquilo. –Inquirió, con el tono de voz bastante molesto.

              Ignis sostuvo el teléfono con una mano, mientras que con la otra se masajeaba la sien contaría, intentando hilar sus pensamientos, cada vez más difusos. Realmente, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido bien. Comenzaba a  ver borroso de nuevo. Pero debía centrarse en lo que estaba haciendo.

              –Noctis. –Respiró hondo, intentando centrarse, apoyándose un tanto en la pared sin darse cuenta si quiera. –Deberías comprender su posición. Te has marchado de casa de forma muy precipitada, y aunque haya estado de acuerdo, eso no quiere decir que no se preocupe. ¿Estas comiendo bien?

              Pudo escuchar el cambio en la respiración del príncipe ante sus últimas palabras.

              –Ignis por los sidéreos, no eres mi madre.

              –Lo sé, pero quería asegurarme de que va todo bien. –Le tranquilizó, cambiando el tono, dejando ver su preocupación en él. El más joven se estremeció al otro lado de la línea, reprendiéndose a sí mismo el estar tan alerta. No era culpa de Ignis, era un mandado…– Si no me lo hubiera pedido también te llamaría. ¿Está claro?

              Su interlocutor se quedó un instante callado hasta que se decidió a hablar de nuevo, algo desconcertado porque el mayor parecía haber leído el carro de sus pensamientos... y ni siquiera estaban delante para verle la expresión. ¿Cómo lo hacía?

              –Si quieres pásate... –Murmuró, dando su brazo a torcer. No quería estar a malas con Ignis. – Me vendría bien una mano para preparar algo de comer. –Dejó caer, sabiendo que era cierto como el respirar, girándose a su comedor desordenado mientras terminaba de decir aquellas palabras.

 

              Caminó por los pasillos luego de adecentarse un tanto. Se encontraba algo mejor, pero lejos de lo que le gustaría, prefirió no coger el coche, receloso de su propia perspectiva.

              Vio un bulto a lo lejos, pero no le prestó la mayor atención, tan centrado estaba en caminar.

              –¡Hey! –Le llamó la sombra. –¿Ignis? –Sintió una mano en su hombro, el tono le llegó preocupado, pero lo suficientemente tarde para no poder disimular. Se giró para encontrarse con Gladio, que tenía medio rostro cubierto por una gran tira blanca y le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

              –¿Estas bien?

              Ignis parpadeó, enfocando.

              –Por supuesto. –Dijo con tono seguro, pero a Gladio no terminó de convencerle aquella pantomima. –¿Qué querías?

              De pronto, el grandote se quedó un tanto descolocado, ubicándose.

              –En… realidad nada. Pero te he saludado y me ha parecido extraño que no me devolvieras el gesto. –Dijo algo contrariado, confesando su desconcierto.

              Entendía porque a Ignis le extrañaba todo aquello. A él mismo le sorprendía su preocupación dado que no es que se llevaran especialmente bien, simplemente, se trataban. Era lo que tenía trabajar para la misma familia, tarde o temprano, se cruzaban por los pasillos, o en reuniones más o menos importantes. Después de todo, ambos desempeñarían de aquí a un tiempo unos roles predeterminados que los harían trabajar juntos.

              Gladio, simplemente, había querido ser cordial. Y lejos de lo que pudiera parecer, no había recibido lo esperado. Lo cual era extraño, cuanto menos, y por eso había insistido, nada más.

              Se quedó un momento esperando una respuesta que no terminó de llegar, así que frunció un poco más el ceño, tomando al más joven del hombro, para centrarle. Parpadeó un tanto, mirándole al fin. Pareció que enfocaba su mirada, encarnándole.

              –¿Estas bien? –Volvió a preguntar, esta vez genuinamente preocupado. –No te veo buena cara.

              Ignis dio un paso atrás, dándole un manotazo a la mano apoyada en su hombro para apartar su toque.

Ignis, que siempre tan correcto. Aquello era extraño cuanto menos. Nunca daba un desaire, y menos tan descarado como aquel.

              –Estoy bien. Simplemente no te había oído, ya está. –Se apartó el flequillo de la cara, notando como este le cosquilleaba los parpados, girándose para continuar caminando, como si no hubiera habido interrupción por parte de nadie. –Si me disculpas, tengo muchas cosas que hacer. –Y sin decir una palabra más, se encaminó por el pasillo, dejando a Gladio con la palabra en la boca.

             

 _Será idiota_ , pensó Gladiolus hastiado. Encima que se había preocupado por él… no pensaba dirigirle la palabra hasta que se disculpara, sentenció, enfadado con la situación.

              Él no pensaba dar su brazo a torcer, y más, siendo tan cabezota como era. ¿Quién se creía que era Ignis para tratarle así?

 

              Había llegado a casa de Noctis de forma casual: lejos de lo que le hubiera gustado, no había cogido el coche, no por falta de ganas, sino porque se había topado con Jasper y el hombre le había mandado a descansar. Viendo que el muchacho no cedía ante sus peticiones, queriendo cumplir con su deber, habían mandado a que lo llevaran hasta el apartamento donde ahora vivía Noctis.

              El príncipe de Insomnia.

              Cuando llegó al rellano de la puerta volvió a tocar el timbre, porque el joven no había abierto, lo cual agradecía, frunciendo levemente el ceño. No debía fiarse de dejar sus dependencias abiertas, y menos siendo quien era.

              Tocó la puerta con solemnidad, esperando a que le abrieran… cosa que no sucedió. Por lo menos no de inmediato.

              Oyó un estruendo dentro de la vivienda, y como un resorte, Ignis se puso alerta, dando un paso al frente y empujando la puerta. Estaba abierta.

              –¡Nocti…!–Comenzó a gritar, solo para encontrarlo a medio pasillo de la puerta, mirándole saltando a la pata coja, con una satén y una espátula en la mano.

              –Ah, hola. Iba ya… –Se le quedo mirando un instante. –Siento haberte asustado. Me he tropezado con algún trasto y…

              Ignis no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco, contemplando el panorama. La casa era un desastre… y solo llevaba allí dos semanas.

              –¿Y todo esto? –Tuvo que preguntar al fin, señalando con la mano la amplia estancia. Noct apoyó el pie en el suelo, encogiéndose de hombros.

              –Simplemente… pasó.

              Era una respuesta genuina. Estaba tan acostumbrado a que le vigilaran a todas horas… que había bajado la guardia. Siempre tenido a alguien para limpiar lo que dejara desordenado, y como ahora no era el caso, no reaccionaba a tiempo. Hasta que hubo un momento, quizá demasiado tarde al percatarse a destiempo, que simplemente lo dejó estar.

              El joven le sonrió de forma avergonzada, aunque intentando ocultarlo. Había querido intentar cocinarle algo a Ignis para que no se preocupara, pero tampoco había salido muy bien… sobre todo cuando empezó oler a quemado.

              –¿Estabas cocinando en serio?

              –¡Los huevos!–Dijo el príncipe, abriendo los ojos de pronoto de par en par, y saliendo precipitadamente hacia la cocina, que empezaba a oler sospechosamente a chamusquina. El otro le siguió de cerca, comenzando a contemplar todo el desorden en su máximo esplendor, algo horrorizado.

              –¿Has intentado por lo menos limpiar?–No pudo evitar decirle al contemplar el panorama. El príncipe hizo una mueca al verse descubierto.

              –… a eso iba. Pero antes quería preparar algo para cenar los dos. –El mayor vio como torcía el gesto al reconocer lo siguiente. –Cómo tardabas y lo anterior que he preparado ha salido mal, he intentado hacer otra cosa, pero… –Miró la sartén que había tenido que dejar ahora en el fregadero con la otra, abierto el grifo para que se calmara la zona caliente, llenando todo de humo.

              No había salido muy bien. Ninguna de las veces.

              Ignis se masajeó las sienes, intentando tener paciencia, y a la par, que el malestar se incrementaba por el humo.

              –Anda, déjalo. Vamos a limpiar un poco entre los dos y ahora te preparo algo. –Acabó atajando, dirigiéndose con paso decidido a la primera ventana que tuvo a mano para ventilar el apartamento. Iban a estar entretenidos un rato.

 

              Luego de un tiempo, Ignis volvió a respirar, quitándose la leve película de sudor que le bañaba la frente con cierto disimulo.

–Lo has intentado por lo menos. –Le animó. Y era cierto. Estaba todo desordenado, y plagado de cáscaras de huevo repartidas a lo largo y ancho de la moqueta, decorándolo sin ton ni son… Pero habían recogido el desastre, y el salón estaba ya algo más decente luego de su esfuerzo conjunto.

              –¿Qué quieres de cenar?–Le preguntó, colocando el ultimo utensilio en su sitio, girándose hacia el príncipe, que se había tirado en el sofá, alzando el rostro al cielo, cerrando los ojos.

              –Hum… –Dijo pensativo, muerto de hambre pero también de cansancio. De pronto abrió los iris, mirándole al venirle una idea a la mente. Algo en lo que hacía años que no pensaba.

              –Recuerdo que cuando estuve en Tenebrae comí unos dulces deliciosos. Nunca más los he vuelto a probar. –Sus ojos se entristecieron un tanto. –Le dije a los cocineros reales, preguntándole por ese dulce, pero no lo conocían. He probado a lo largo de los años otros tantos, pero nunca he conseguido ubicar el sabor de nuevo.

              Ignis se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo levemente el ceño mientras su tono le reprochaba por la idea.

              –Eso no sería una cena en condiciones y lo sabes. –Noct se encogió de hombros, volviendo a recostarse, poniendo las manos detrás de la cabeza, pensativo, pero sin cerrar ahora los parpados, mirando el techo.

              –Estaban deliciosos…  –Murmuró pensativo, más para sí que para el otro. –Si no recuerdo mal… tenían un toque afrutado. –Rememoró, casi degustándolos en el paladar, soñador.

              Ignis frunció el ceño, ante las palabras, extrañado de que no se lo hubiera comentado nunca, a la par que su visión de deformaba un poco más, ahora ya sin poder diferenciar la cara de su amigo en la distancia donde se encontraba.

              Quitando su propio malestar adherido en aquel largo día, algo dentro de si se encogió un poco. El príncipe Noctis nunca pedía nada, y si le había comentado aquello, era por… por algo. Apreciaba mucho a Noct y no podía decirle que no a nada.

              –…Esta bien, pu… puedo encargarme. –Dijo sin pensarlo.

              Noct dio un respingo, tan metido en las palabras que no percibió el tono, algo trémulo de Ignis.

              –¿En serio?–Ignis le miró como pudo desde su posición, reconociendo el timbre, mucho más vivo y con emoción que de costumbre. Le hacía… ilusión aquello. Hacía tiempo que no estuchaba eso en la voz del príncipe, y algo dentro de él se estremeció. Y quiso intentarlo.

              Compuso una sonrisa para el príncipe con un esfuerzo titánico, pero por él, haría cualquier cosa.

              –Claro. Seguro que encuentro la receta. Déjalo en mis manos.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Última parte.

 

              Luego de pasar un rato más en la casa de su amigo y prepararle algo de cena en condiciones, se retiró, excusándose su pronta marcha en querer buscar la receta definitiva de la tarta.

              Y no era del todo mentira.

Pero ahora sí, se encontraba fatal. Necesitaba aire fresco, y aquel piso no era la frescura que necesitaba, precisamente. Aquello de limpiar el lugar con Noctis no había sido buena idea, pero no había podido dejar de cualquier forma el piso sin ayudarle con la limpieza. Se conocía lo suficientemente bien a si mismo como para saber que si lo dejaba estar, habría estado pensando en ello durante todo el día, sin dejarle descansar o centrarse y hubiera acabado volviendo, lo sabía.

En realidad, había cedido con el asunto de la tarta para que así se aplacara un poco los ánimos del joven y hablara con el rey… o eso se quería hacer creer a sí mismo.

              Exhausto, se apoyó en uno de los pasillos de la ciudadela, intentando enfocar la vista. Sin venir a cuento le vino Noct a la cabeza, sonriendo, y tuvo un estremecimiento. Hasta cierto punto, se resistía a la idea de que el joven le hacía sentir cosas algo contradictorias.

              Negó con la cabeza para quitarse aquel estúpido pensamiento de la mente. No podía descansar, tenía muchas cosas que hacer. Iría a la cocina para mirar alguna receta y de paso se tomaría algo para el malestar.

 

              Al llegar, maldijo por lo bajo– algo extraño en él– al percatarse que la cocina estaba cerrada a cal y canto. Y más cuando se percató de que no disponía de la llave. Con todo el jaleo del día, no había atinado a tomar el manojo que siempre llevaba por si acaso.

              Tampoco es que supiera que iba a usarlo, pero siempre prefería prevenir que curar.

              Con un suspiro exasperado, decidió encaminarse hacia su habitación, estando agradecido hasta cierto punto, dado que allí disponía de medicina, y podría tomarla sin que nadie le mirara ni le reprendiera, cosa que podría ocurrir en la cocina, que era un lugar público... Aunque nadie lo iba a hacer en realidad, pero tenía la paranoia encima de que no podía fallar, ni siquiera en algo tan simple… como estar enfermo. Debía mantener las apariencias en la medida de lo posible.

Aunque algo había mejorado en cierto sentido, sí. Por lo menos se reconocía a si mismo no estar en el mejor de los estados. Estaba tan acostumbrado a tenerlo todo bajo control que cuando las cosas se salían mínimamente de quicio, se exasperaba y pensaba que los otros le miraban con ojos de decepción y fallo.

              Si, era un pensamiento paranoico y destructor, pero no podía evitarlo.

              Al arribar al fin a su alcoba, suspiro más sonoramente al cerrar la puerta tras de si, intentando enfocar de nuevo.

              La cama le miraba con seducción, pero decidió ignorarla vilmente, yendo a su escritorio, y a la par, abriendo el cajón para sacar los medicamentos pertinentes, que se tragó sin agua de un tanto. Tomó las llaves en la mano, y deslizó con pereza los ojos por la cama de nuevo.

              Se lo negó a sí mismo, pero se quedó un instante de más mirando la butaca que tenía al lado de la ventana y acabó suspirando.

              Solo sería un pequeño descanso.

 

              –No deberías dejarla tan suelta. –Frunció el ceño, sin querer dar su brazo a torcer.

              Su padre suspiró.

              –Gladio, Iris ya es mayorcita, es una Amicitia y sabe defenderse. Sé que te has tomado tu rol de hermano mayor al pie de la letra, pero…

              Su hijo le miró con profundidad, sin querer achantarse.

              El hombre puso una mano por medio de los dos.

              –No hay más que discutir. –Viendo que la expresión de su sucesor no se alteraba un ápice, sin querer amedrentarse un solo instante, acabó suspirando. –De acuerdo. Si quieres seguir hablando de ello _cómo las personas_ , –recalcó eso ultimo porque no quería que el joven subiera el tono– hablaremos en casa de este asunto. Y no se hable más. –Y sin decir nada más al respecto, inclinó la cabeza, marchándose, con su levita oscura al viento.

              Apretó con fuerza los puños, algo frustrado. A veces él mismo se daba cuenta de cuan sobreprotector era con Iris, pero no podía evitarlo. Resopló, llegando a la conclusión de que sería mejor marcharse a la sala de entrenamiento, y desquitar la tensión acumulada que le invadía, girándose y emprendiendo el paso.

              Luego de caminar un tanto, inmerso en sus propias cavilaciones, se detuvo de golpe al escuchar unos pasos desacompasados cerca de allí. Algo escamado sin saber por qué, se dirigió hasta el sonido, oyendo una puerta abrirse en el momento en que giraba la esquina y venía a Ignis entrar en una de las cocinas para el personal.

              Observó en silencio cómo se apoyaba dejando caer el cuerpo contra la pared, y luego entraba algo tambaleante.

              Miró la puerta cerrarse intensamente, debatiéndose entre seguirle o no, recordando cómo le había tratado aquella mañana…

 

              Pasó un rato hasta que se encontró algo mejor, así que decidió que era un buen momento para ponerse a trabajar, esta vez de verdad.

              Se dirigió a uno de los armarios altos que había sobre la encimera, tomando todo lo necesario, mientras la harina, mal cerrada le manchaba un tanto las manos. Dejó las cosas en la barra, mientras sus ojos se deslizaban por un libro de recetas que había colocado abierto poco antes en un pequeño atril, chocándose las manos para quitarse el exceso de pringue y acto seguido encendió el horno.

              Luego de eso, se puso a amasar con lentitud, pensando que podría ponerle. Le había dicho que era algo ¿… afrutado?

 

Suspiró rato después, entrecerrando los ojos al terminar más o menos su tarea. Estaba exhausto, y luego de todo lo que había hecho, sentía el cuerpo terriblemente pesado, haciéndole efecto la medicina...

Miró un largo instante la silla que había en una de las esquinas de la sala, analizando las probabilidades, decidiendo al fin, dando su brazo a torcer, que sentarse un momento no haría daño a nadie.

Se acomodó en ella, suspirando de forma pesada, sintiendo como el cuerpo se desconectaba lentamente.

Ahora que había dejado a su cuerpo relajarse por entero se encontraba algo mejor... Sentía los ojos pesados...

Escuchó la puerta de forma vaga, y siguiendo su instinto, se levantó, algo adormilado.

¿Quién...?

Una sombra se asomó por la puerta. Ignis movió los ojos de forma pesada, intentando enfocarlo sin demasiado éxito.

–¿Ignis...?– Escuchó la voz que le hablaba de forma lejana, mientras perdía un tanto el equilibrio.

 

Gladio tragó saliva al tenerlo entre los brazos. Lo había visto caer, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, su instinto había actuado por su propia cuenta, tomándolo al vuelo. No pudo evitar tener un escalofrío al sentirlo contra sí, con demasiada temperatura como para que fuera normal.

El más joven se removió un tanto contra sus brazos abriendo los ojos. Tenía el rostro enfebrecido y no pudo evitar preocuparse.

–¿Estas bien...?– Gladio respiró de manera entrecortada, sin poder apartar los iris del joven, sintiendo su boca invitadora, su respiración desacompasada.

–Gladio... –Le llamó, tomándole del hombro para intentar sostenerse. Hundió el rostro en el cuello del mayor, casi sin poder sostener la cabeza, de lo mareado que estaba. Sus respiraciones se entremezclaron, y luego de un largo instante de vacilación, de forma casi fortuita, sus labios se buscaron, encontrándose casi sin que ninguno de los dos se diera cuenta, imantados con la boca del otro.

Sus lenguas danzaron juntas de forma torpe, explorando la boca del otro; el toque de Gladio siendo más seguro, mientras el de Ignis, algo más inexperto, intentaba seguirle el ritmo, pero aprendiendo a pasos agigantados, haciendo gemir a Gladiolus contra su boca. Con aquello, el último mentado, se volvió loco. Enterró el rostro en el de su compañero, que no hizo más que recibirlo, y seguidamente, le empujó contra la encimera, apartando de un manotazo el resto de las cosas que Ignis había estado usando, levantándose una leve película de harina a su alrededor, mientras retenía sus caderas contra las suyas, el pompis apretado contra su miembro duro y viril, notando estremecer al joven, jadear, expectante.

              –Siempre me has sacado de mis casillas, Ignis… –Murmuró bruscamente contra su oído, mientras lo retenía, mordiéndole con fuerza la oreja en el proceso. El mentado pensó en removerse, pero una parte de su cuerpo, más antigua y que lentamente despertaba en su interior no le importó el trato. Se dio cuenta de que no quería resistirse a aquel toque, a aquel contacto. Sino todo lo contrario.

              ¿Desde cuándo tenía todo aquello en su interior? Lo cual le llevaba a preguntarse la siguiente cuestión: ¿Sería igual por parte de Gladio?

              Era solo sexual… ¿o había algo más?

              Decidió, que en aquel momento, no le importaba.

              Luego de aquel camino de pensamientos ajenos a los que Gladio no estaba invitado, este, le tomó del cuello de la camisa, levantando su cuerpo en el proceso, y con la mano libre que le quedaba, culebreo por el cuerpo del joven hasta llegar a su entrepierna, la cual abrió le prenda de abajo con toque experto y le tomó en su mano, para sorpresa del otro, que no pudo más que jadear ante el trato.

              –Ya no eres tan prepotente ¿verdad?–Murmuró mientras le comenzaba a masturbar, sintiendo Gladio el poder en su mano, como el otro comenzaba a derretirse ante su contacto.

              Ignis jadeó intensamente a medida que el placer le recorría. No podía evitar aferrarse a la ancha espalda de su compañero, de llevarse una mano temblorosa al rostro para intentar cubrir sus gemidos y sus expresiones, exaltado por el trato, dejando restos de harina por su tez.

              Nunca hubiera imaginado estar de aquella guisa con Amicitia, pero no podía negar que no le excitaba a sobremanera, aunque lo estuviera tratando de forma brusca, su cuerpo se había revitalizado ante el contacto, así que no le desagradaba, por lo menos no de forma incosciente…

              –Gla… ¡Gladio!–Gimió, completamente alterado, poniendo el rostro en el cuello del otro, con la respiración entrecortada, al alcanzar el clímax, arrebujándose en la curva de su garganta para intentar ocultar su expresión jadeante.

              Gladio sonrió de medio lado y le hizo incorporarse. Cuando tocó pie en el suelo de nuevo, le giró, poniéndole contra la encimera.

              –¿Qué…?–Fue a preguntar el otro sorprendido, pero no le dio tiempo a mucho más, sobre todo, porque al instante siguiente sabía lo que otro pretendía a hacer. Y descubrió que no le importaba.

              El mayor se acercó al cuello del otro, para susurrarle al odio, muy, muy cerca.

              –¿Estás dispuesto…?–Preguntó suavemente mientras que su mano se deslizaba por el cuerpo del más joven, bajando un tanto más el pantalón y la molesta prenda que los separaba, y deslizaba el dedo corazón por la raja de su deseo, haciendo a Ignis estremecer, mientras un resoplido llenaba la sala. Gladio apretó el toque, tocando su cenit, mientras Ignis jadeaba, aferrándose como buenamente podía a la encimera, aun algo manchada, e inconscientemente, se ponía de puntillas para que el toque fuera más profundo.

              Intentando pensar, Ignis sentía el corazón en los oídos, en la garganta, el nervio adueñándose de él lentamente. No pudo más que asentir ante la pregunta, dado que ni su garganta ni su mente colaboraban en absoluto.

              –Está bien entonces… –Susurró Gladio, mientras separaba la mano del cuerpo del muchacho, y acto seguido volvía a acercase, pero esta vez con las dos, abriéndole el pompis, y deslizando el dedo, esta vez más profundo, haciéndole dar un bote, gemir.

              Ignis abrió la boca, intentando hablar, respirar, pero nada salía de ella mientras era invadido por su compañero, notando como su dedo corazón entraba lentamente en él, cambiando el tono, iniciando un vaivén que comenzó a volverle loco, cada vez más fuerte a medida que su propio cuerpo se acostumbraba a las envestidas.

              Gimió de forma entrecortada, no queriendo que nadie les escuchara, pero su parte consciente marchándose cada vez más lejos, y más cuando volvió a llegar al clímax, importándole entonces ya más bien poco quien les escuchara.

Gladio murmuró algo que no entendió, medio ido como estaba, giró como pudo el rostro para ver cómo se bajaba  su propio pantalón, mostrando su envergadura, mientras la tomaba en la mano y la sopesaba,  mirando seguidamente el trasero del muchacho.

              –Intentaré no ser muy bruto… pero no prometo nada. –Sentenció con una sonrisa retraída mientras se acercaba al joven, tomándole de las manos para que no se resistiera, apoyando todo el cuerpo en él. Este gimió de forma algo más dolorosa que las otras veces al sentirse, lenta, pero inexorablemente invadido por el miembro de Gladio, mucho más grueso que unos simples dedos.

              Se aferró a la encimera como pudo, intentando respirar, aceptarle, mientras era penetrado, de apoco, pero sin que pareciera que fuera a acabar nunca. Gladio le tenía bien sujeto, apretándole con fuerza las muñecas, también haciendo un titánico esfuerzo por no dejarse llevar, gruñendo de forma seca cuando le penetró por entero.

              –Joder… que estrecho eres, Ignis. –Sentenció, haciendo un leve movimiento de cadera más, intentando acomodarse.

              –Gladio… –Bufó, intentando cambiar de postura para que a ambos le fuera más cómodo, poniéndose de puntillas de nuevo.

              –Shhh… lo estás haciendo bien Ignis.–Se apartó un tanto de su entada, sin llegar a salir, esperando que su cuerpo se acostumbrara a la nueva tónica que iban a seguir, intentando no invadirle en demasía, pero, ambos sabían, que pronto perderían el control.

              El joven respiraba de forma confusa y entrecortada cuando giró el rostro para mirarle.

              –Si-siguie… –Gladio tragó saliva contemplando su expresión, escuchando su petición, y ya no pudo contener más el instinto que le invadía.

              Tomó las caderas de su compañero con las manos, alzándolas un tanto para que el acceso fuera mejor, y le penetró, esta vez de forma más certera, cubriéndole por entero, mucho más brusco que la vez anterior.

              El joven arqueo la espalda ante la sorpresa, con los ojos abiertos de par en par, jadeando.

              A medida que pasaba el tiempo, poco a poco, los gemidos de dolor se tornaron placenteros, y aunque aún dolía, cada vez le era más fácil disfrutar de aquella intromisión, haciendo que llegara a su cenit, con los ojos desenfocados por el placer, a lo que poco después de unas cuantas envestidas más, Gladio, apretando el ritmo con creciente deseo, llegó al orgasmo, perdiéndose dentro de su compañero, y cayendo encima de su cuerpo, unidos los dos aun, con la respiración entrecortada.

              –Increíble… –Musitó Gladio, incrédulo, –nunca había estado con un hombre pero… –Le besó nuca.– Si siempre es tan intenso y estrecho me lo pensaría. –Deslizó entonces las manos por el cuerpo de Ignis, rozándole los pezones, a lo cual este se estremeció, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, dado que los ojos se le cerraban, esta vez sí, completamente agotado.

              Gladio le miró un instante y sonrió con ternura sin poder evitarlo. Salió de su cuerpo, y antes de que el pobre inconsciente perdiera pie, lo cogió en volandas, dejándolo en la silla donde un rato antes había estado.

              Luego de un instante de duda, se puso la ropa, sin saber muy bien que hacer en aquel momento, mirándole de soslayo. Decidiendo llevarlo a su habitación, luego de cubrirlo con una manta, dado que no podía dejarlo de aquella guisa en una zona pública. Ya se habían jugado bastante ambos al hacer todo aquello.

              El más joven necesitaba descansar de verdad.

              Lo tomó en volandas, y en silencio, lo llevó a la habitación, dejándole en la cama. En un arrebato, se agachó, dándole un suave beso en la comisura de los labios.

              –Es hora de descansar, Ignis. Has arrastrado mucho últimamente.

              Luego de decir eso, se marchó, confundiéndose con el silencio y la semi penumbra.

 

              Sentía el cuerpo perezoso, y mucho más descansado cuando abrió los ojos. La suave luz de un nuevo amanecer invadía la estancia, colándose entre las cortinas.

              Estaba sentado en la butaca de su habitación, dónde el día anterior se había recotado para descansar un momento. Le costó ubicarse en un primer instante, pensando que seguía en la silla de la cocina, pero no era así.

              Se quedó un momento parado, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos.

              ¿Había si quiera a llegado a marcharse de allí…?

              Se acarició el rostro aun obnubilado por el sueño, perdido, intentando poner sus pensamientos en orden, sus recuerdos.

              Un estremecimiento le recorrió de arriba abajo. Ahora estaba bastante seguro de que no había llegado ni a ir a la cocina, entonces…

              Se quedó paralizado, recordando… El encuentro con Gladio, lo que había sentido, su excitación desmesurada…

              Todo había sido un sueño.

              Al caer en la cuenta de todo ello miró con nuevos ojos su habitación, aun borrosa, su cuerpo, empapado de sudor y otras sustancias. Frunció levemente el ceño al percatarse de que aún seguía viendo mal, aunque se encontraba bastante mejor que el día anterior, la fiebre desaparecida casi por entero.

              Quizá necesitara usar unas gafas.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Es gracioso, porque pienso que esta es una precula de mi fic "Quédate junto a mi".  
> Algo a lo que Ignis no hace mención pero si que pasó. Su despertar sexual fue... con Gladio XD
> 
> Pero también empezaba a encontrarse confuso respecto a Noct... así que todo platónico desde hacía tiempecito eh XD

**Author's Note:**

> Me hubiera gustado dedicarle más tiempo.  
> En unos días subiré la siguiente parte.  
> ¡Un saludin!^^


End file.
